poxnorafandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes' Dawn
'Heroes Dawn '''is the 16th expansion for Pox Nora. It was released on 16 february, 2011. Notable features and history ''The conflicts in Maljara have died down, and those with the strength left have made the long journey home to Poxanthuru. But the warriors who return are not the same as they were, and there are so few of them. They carry the memories of battle and of friends fallen. They share the glory of their victories like meat at a banquet, and they carry the shame of their defeats like cold shackles, like grim iron. They know they will never be rid of any of it, the glory, the shame, or the memory. They know their time has passed. It is a new time, now. It is a new age. It is time for new heroes to emerge from the far reaches of the world, for new heroes to take up the old weapons and the old wars and lead their people to victory on fresh fields of battle. After 3 expansions focused on the split races, SoE announced this expansion would be focused on the full faction themes, and announced a new set of heroes, along with the change to the Hero ability to allow to run all 3 in a single battlegroup if required. Once the expansion was launched, however, half of the champions released were revealed to be from the split races. The reaction from the community to the new expansion was extremely negative. Many threads were started to complain about the new expansion, and several had an agressive tone so were deleted, however, there are still many more threads evidencing the dislike, like this (1), this (2), this (3), this (4), and this (5) threads. This eventually lead to SoE to open an official thread to justify their approach: About the content full faction and split This eventually lead to the first Shoebox Buff Round, which was intended to appease the community, as many were requesting old FF runes to be buffed so they could compete with the current meta at the time. Comments and features. *3 new single player campaigns were added to the game. *Pox Nora introduces a new Gold system to purchase runes. This system would replace the previous 'fragment' system as the way to acquire LE runes and some other items, like CP tokens. *Regardless their promises to not forget about the split races (Kanen, Leoss, Stitched and Tortun), there were no new split race champions for about 6 expansions (7 if we include the mini-expansion), neither new spells, relics or equipments explicitly designed to form part of them. Runes included on this set Forglar Swamp Forsaken Wastes Ironfist Stronghold K'thir Forest Savage Tundra Shattered Peaks Sundered Lands Underdepths Split races Midterm release There were no midterms release for this expansion. Draft prizes Players who participated and won on the draft tournaments during this cycle were awarded with one of two possible champions: Boghopper Zombie or Mechanical Crabs Sarinda This champion is a new, and currently unique 75'000 gold purchasable champion. Sarinda appeared on the campaign as the human version of the Matriarch Sarinda. 150'000 gold Inquisitor Magnus is the first champion released under the 150'000 gold model. Category:Expansions